Hochzeitspläne
by Randir
Summary: John Watson will heiraten. Was Sherlock darüber denkt, könnt ihr hier lesen! (Im Stile meiner Geschichte Männergespräche gehalten. Slash ist nur angedeutet, nichts Explizites.)


„Sie wollen also um Erlaubnis bitten zu heiraten."

John schreckte auf. „Was? Nein, also ich… ich war nur - warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich Sie für so etwas um Erlaubnis bitten?"

Sherlock saß ihm gegenüber im Lehnsessel. Nicht so wie normale Leute – das Gesäss auf der Sitzfläche und beide Füße auf dem Boden, nein. Er saß in Hochstellung auf der Sitzfläche, hatte seinen Mantel um sich geschlungen und hatte seinen Blick auf den Fernsehbildschirm geheftet, auf dem gerade eine Talkshow lief.

„Pah, von wegen Liebe – er betrügt sie.", rief er aus. „Sieht sich denn niemand seinen linken Zeigefinger an?"

Seit Sherlock angefangen hatte, bei Langeweile den Fernseher einzuschalten, hatte John keine einzige ruhige Minute mehr. Jetzt konnte er noch nicht einmal mehr vor der Flimmerkiste entspannen.

„Und, John, bitte, ich kann Sie lesen wie ein Buch. Wenn Sie schon meine Intelligenz beleidigen wollen, können Sie dies auch auf subtilere Weise versuchen."

Der Kriegsveteran runzelte die Stirn.

„Was genau hat mich verraten?", fragte er schließlich seufzend.

„Ihr Mantelkragen ist auf der linken Seite hochgeschlagen, auf der rechten Seite jedoch säuberlich nach unten geklappt. Sie waren in Eile, als sie ihn angezogen haben. An ihrem Schuh klebt eine Franse eines mitternachtsblauen Langhaarteppichs. Ich vermute, es ist derselbe Teppich, den Sarah Sawyer in ihrem Wohnzimmer liegen hat. Woher ich das weiß? In ihrer Schreibtischschublade liegt ein Polaroid von ihr, auf dem man diesen sehen kann. Sie sind frisch rasiert, aber nicht geduscht – offenbar hat die Zeit heute Morgen nicht für beides gereicht und weil Sie eine militärische Vergangenheit haben, haben Sie sich für das Elementare entschieden. Das zeigt mir auch die Menge an Deodorant, die Sie benutzt haben. Außerdem haben Sie heute Nacht nicht in der Baker Street übernachtet. Zudem ist es jetzt schon zehn vor neun – Ihre Schicht geht normalerweise nur bis sechs, maximal halb sieben. Fast drei Stunden Zeit – das reicht für ein romantisches Abendessen. Ich tippe auf Luigi." Er schnüffelte. „Nein, Da Costa, Lexington Street. Richtig?"

John nickte überrascht. „Ja, das stimmt. Wie um alles in der Welt konnten Sie das erraten?"

„Ich rate niemals." Sherlocks Stimme klang scharf. „Ich beobachte. Bei Costa verwenden Sie eine spezielle Pastasosse – ich möchte Sie jetzt nicht mit der genauen Zusammenmischung langweilen, für Sie riecht sowieso alles gleich -, die so einmalig ist, dass ich Sie zehn Meilen gegen den Wind riechen könnte. Alles reine Beobachtung."

Sherlocks Augen klebten weiterhin auf dem Bildschirm.

„Sie haben in der vergangenen Woche auffällig viel Zeit mit Doktor Sawyer verbracht. Viele Abende. Viele Nächte. Sie haben ihr in letzter Zeit auffallend viele kostspielige Geschenke gemacht, die ihr sicherlich gefallen haben. Und wie lange geht diese Liaison schon? Sechs, sieben Monate? Nun, Sie brennen schon lange darauf, Ihren albernen Zeitungsspitznamen loszuwerden. Wie war der noch gleich? Der Junggeselle? Die Schlussfolgerung erscheint mir fast schon zu einfach – Sie können froh sein, dass Sarah weniger IQ ihr Eigen nennt als ich. Nein, schauen Sie nicht so, Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe."

John rieb sich geplättet die Augen, dann lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und blickte Sherlock an, dessen Aufmerksamkeit noch immer von der Talkshow gefesselt war. Oder zumindest tat er so.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte er schließlich mit müder Stimme. „Wenn ich Sarah tatsächlich einen Antrag machen wollte?"

Sherlock erwiderte nichts, sondern runzelte nur die Stirn. John wartete, doch offenbar schien er keine Anstalten zu machen, etwas dazu zu sagen.

Er seufzte. „Wären Sie damit einverstanden?"

Sherlock zog seinen Mantel fester um sich. Sein Blick blieb unverändert und auch in seiner Mimik regte sich nichts. „Ich müsste lügen, wenn ich antworten würde, dass ich darüber sehr erfreut wäre."

John biss sich auf die Lippen. Mit einer solchen Antwort hatte er irgendwie gerechnet. „Das heisst ja nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen werden.", beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Ich würde Sie oft genug besuchen kommen und-"

„Alleine werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, die Wohnung zu halten.", setzte Sherlock seinen Satz fort, als hätte er Johns Einwurf nicht gehört. „Ich werde gezwungen sein mir entweder eine neue Bleibe zu suchen oder einen neuen Mitbewohner. Beide Alternativen erscheinen mir als wenig verlockend und äußerst stupide."

John atmete tief durch und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihn diese Aussage durchaus verletzt hat. Sie lebten nun doch schon einige Zeit zusammen – und das Einzige, das Sherlock stören würde, wäre, dass er sich eventuell einen neuen Mitbewohner suchen müsste?  
John angelte sich die Abendzeitung vom Beistelltisch und schlug sie auf. „Es tut mir leid, dass mein persönliches Glück Ihnen Probleme bereitet."

Hoffentlich bemerkte er den Sarkasmus darin.

Sherlock seufzte und zum ersten Mal wandte er seinen Blick vom Bildschirm ab. „Ich habe Sie gekränkt, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme klang nicht direkt genervt, aber so, als wären für ihn die Gefühlsregungen von gewöhnlichen Menschen eine üble Notwendigkeit, mit der er sich arrangieren müsste. „Das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Das ist nie Ihre Absicht und trotzdem tun Sie es immer wieder." John senkte die Zeitung nicht, sondern starrte trotzig auf die Artikel, ohne sie wirklich zu lesen. „Es ist so, als ob Ihnen mein Privatleben völlig egal wäre. Als hätte ich nicht auch das Recht darauf, glücklich zu sein. Und das nur, weil Sie ein ausgeprägter Soziopath sind, der von Empathie noch nie etwas gehört hat."

„Empathie kommt aus dem Altgriechischen und bedeutet Leidenschaft oder Sympathie, es entspringt dem Verbum mit leiden. Es stellt die Fähigkeit dar, die Gedanken, Emotionen, Absichten oder Persönlichkeitsmerkmale eines anderen Menschen oder eines Tieres zu erkennen oder zu verstehen. Ich bitte Sie, beleidigen Sie nicht meine Intelligenz."

Sherlock wandte sich wieder dem Fernsehprogramm zu und John ließ die Zeitung sinken.

„Sie sind ein solcher…! Das war im übertragenen Sinne gemeint!"

„Ich weiß."

John schloss die Augen und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Er hatte öfter den unwiderstehlichen Drang, Sherlock ins Gesicht zu schlagen und wusste inzwischen, wie er damit umgehen musste. Schließlich war er in Afghanistan gewesen.

„Nur fürs Protokoll – ich frage Sie jetzt nicht um Erlaubnis. Ich will nur wissen, ob es Ihnen etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich heiraten würde."

„Sie sind ein freier Mann, John, Sie dürfen tun und lassen, was Sie möchten. Sie wissen jedoch schon, dass jede dritte Ehe in England inzwischen wieder geschieden wird? Natürlich sind Sie schon älter, was die Scheidungsquote positiv beeinflusst, allerdings sind Sie auch ein Kriegsveteran."

„Was soll denn das heissen?"

„Sie haben in Ihrem Kriegseinsatz furchtbare Dinge gesehen. Gewaltvolle Tode. Unendliches Leid. Tod. Verstümmelungen. Sie hatten ein psychosomatisches Leiden. Sie sind in psychiatrischer Behandlung. Alles Dinge, die man verstecken kann, solange es ein harmloses Tête-à-tête darstellt, in einer Ehe jedoch grosses Konfliktpotential enthält."

„Prophezeien Sie mir gerade eine Scheidung?" John war fassungslos. „Ich bin noch nicht einmal verheiratet!"

„Ich prophezeie gar nichts. Ich stelle die Tatsachen dar. Das ist ein Unterschied. Ich sage auch nicht, dass es Sie treffen müsste, aber ich finde, Sie sollten wissen, auf was Sie sich einlassen. Es ist eine Chance von 2 zu 3, dass es gut geht. Das ist gut."

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er hatte ja geahnt, dass Sherlock nicht in Freudentaumel ausbrechen würde, aber das hier war schon fast skurril.

„Ich liebe Sarah und ich möchte mir ihr zusammensein.", erwiderte er mit fester Stimme. „Und ich möchte sie heiraten."

Sherlock ruckte mit dem Kopf. Das Einzige, was seine Gedanken verriet, waren seine Augenbrauen, die kurz in die Höhe geschnellt waren.

„Und ich habe gehofft, dass Sie sich für mich freuen würden. Als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, war ich ein Wrack – körperlich und seelisch. Und dass ich jetzt – keine zwei Jahre später – hier stehe und Ihnen von einer etwaigen Hochzeit mit meiner Freundin erzähle, ist schon fast ein kleines Wunder. Und Sie haben nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir die Scheidungsquote herunterzuleiern? Ich sollte eigentlich nicht mehr enttäuscht sein und doch bin ich es. Erstaunlicherweise."

John erhob sich und durchquerte das gemeinsame Wohnzimmer in Richtung Treppenhaus.

„John, bitte, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint!"

Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen und seufzte tief. „Ich weiß genau, wie es gemeint war, Sherlock."  
Dann verschwand er.

Sherlock blieb reglos sitzen, bis er die Haustür hörte, dann griff er nach der Fernbedienung und stellte den Apparat aus. Eisige Stille umfing ihn, nur der Verkehr der Baker Street unter ihm drang zu ihm hoch. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. John überquerte die Strasse und lief weiter in Richtung Hauptstrasse. Vermutlich würde er ein Taxi anhalten und damit zu Sarah fahren.

Sarah.

Die zukünftige Sarah Watson. Wenn Sie denn wirklich Ja sagen würde, aber eigentlich hatte Sherlock da keinen Zweifel. Frauen waren sentimental. Frauen neigten dazu, Männer zu glorifizieren. Der Held in der strahlenden Rüstung. Ewige Liebe. Bis dass der Tod einen scheidet. Romantikgefasel.

Er schnaubte verächtlich aus.

Das war alles so langweilig. So stumpf. So vorhersehbar.

Als John nicht mehr zu sehen war, wandte er sich um und schlenderte in sein Schlafzimmer. Er griff in die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens und holte ein schlichtes, in Leder gefasstes Kistchen hervor. Er stellte es aufs Bett und holte eine Fotographie heraus.

Sie war im vergangenen Winter aufgenommen worden, an Heilig Abend, vermutlich von Mrs. Hudson. Wer sollte auch sonst solche rührseligen Erinnerungen produzieren wollen. John prostete der Kamera mit einem Becher Eierpunsch zu. Er trug einen abgewetzten beigen Pullover mit roten Rentieren und seine glänzenden Augen verrieten mehr über seinen Alkoholpegel, als er wohl hätte zugeben wollen. Im Hintergrund war die verschwommene Kontur von Sherlocks Gesicht zu sehen.  
Sherlock betrachtete das Bild stumm. Gefühlsregungen waren nicht seine Stärke (außer es gab die Spur zu einem Serienmörder oder etwas ähnlich Vergleichbares) und auch nun blieb seine Mimik unbewegt. Und doch schien es, als wäre er für einen Moment lang weicher geworden. Verletzlicher.

Auch, wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, aber er mochte das Foto. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er es von Mrs. Hudsons Kommode entwendet hatte, als er es dort hatte liegen sehen.

„Sie ist nicht die Richtige, John.", flüsterte er und strich mit einer fast zärtlich zu nennenden Geste mit dem Zeigefinger über das Foto. „Es sollte anders enden."

Er schluckte schwer, dann schloss er die Augen und schüttelte unmerklich über sich selbst den Kopf. Er stopfte das Foto schnell wieder in die Kiste und verstaute sie wieder dort, wo er sie hergeholt hatte. Fast so, als wäre ihm das eben Passierte peinlich. Als wüsste er gar nicht, warum er dies getan hatte.

Er war Sherlock Holmes. In ihm war kein Platz für so etwas.

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf schlenderte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er musste auf John warten.


End file.
